


[Thor/Loki] Unthought Known

by Neve83



Series: The Snow Will Bloom [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is the unwanted child of a wicked king.<br/>Thor Odinsson is the loved son of the Allfather.<br/>Enemies by birth, lovers by choice, rebels by need, the heirs of two realms at war will live their tale of love and darkness beneath Yggdrasill leafy branches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Thor/Loki] Unthought Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/gifts).



> “The first time I saw you, I couldn’t believe Jötnar’s women were so nice.”  
> Thor didn’t think much before talking, because he didn’t need alibi nor the reassurances of the liars. He was clear, cozy and he gave love with the easiness of pure heart.  
> But Loki didn’t know the right answers.  
> “Jötnar’s women don’t exist. We not even have the word.”  
> Thor propped himself up on a elbow. He was naked and was so beautiful it hurt.  
> “But how you…”  
> “Take a guess…” he mumbled and turn his back on.  
> Thor rolled on him like a boisterous pup, as he wasn’t the warm and perfect marble that he was, soft skin to touch and warm hands to gave pleasure.   
> “It seems wonderful,” he whispered into his ear. “It’s a heir duty to assure offspring to…”  
> “You’re not being serious.”  
> Thor caressed sweetly his flat belly, the angular line of his hip, to descend and stop between his legs.  
> “Why not?”  
> “I am Jotun.”  
> “So? We could produce a child who will cry snowflakes.”
> 
> "[But Never Doubt I Love](../series/33464)" by Callie_Stephanides.


End file.
